DESCRIPTION: The primary objective of this proposal is to purchase a kinetic imaging plate reader for fast and high throughput capacity of fluorescence and luminescence measurements in cellular assays. Specifically, we propose to purchase the Hamamatsu FDSS Cell kinetic imaging plate reader for rapid and real time detection of intracellular events. This instrument is intended to be a critical, shared core technology to serve and support an intra- organizational community of NIH funded biomedical scientists at Temple University and is essential for continual progress of current and future projects. Our Universit lacks any type of imaging instrumentation that can support simultaneous dispensing and detection in a whole plate 96 or 384 well format. The FDSS Cell kinetic imaging plate reader has broad applicability to advance basic understanding of biological processes in normal and diseased conditions and will be applied to research in the areas of cardiology, oncology inflammation, thrombosis and neuroscience. Specific applications of the proposed Hamamatsu FDSS Cell kinetic imaging plate reader include 1) high throughput calcium imaging 2) signal transduction in G-protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) and ion channel activity 3) measurement of cardiomyocyte beating from normal and diseased models and 4) mechanistic and predictive methods for drug transporters. The FDSS Cell will be a major addition and enhancement to existing screening platforms at the Moulder Center for Drug Discovery Research. The FDSS Cell instrument will support Temple University's Drug Discovery Initiative by filling a critical need for a high throughput screening platfor for measuring activities on GPCRs and ion channels to identify probes for target validation and leads for further chemical optimization. Additionally, this instrumentation will supprt assay development for applying for future funding to access large screening collections a NIH screening centers. We expect that the availability of this technology platform will inspire new research programs that otherwise, could not be developed without this instrumentation and support the acquisition of results for pilot projects eligible for future NIH funding opportunities